CrossExamining Manipulation
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Zim has a plan to make the Dib-monkey finally fall to his knees before him.. Literally. -ZaDR-


Cross Examining Manipulation

Zim rubbed his hands together, grinning evilly. "Oh yes, now the evil Dib-monkey will fall to his knees before me," Zim cackled, hunched over his holographic blueprints, as GIR ran and leapt through he room, testing out his newly installed 'Ballet' software. Zim had installed it at the request of the dysfunctional bot, and it was nice, to say the least.

It kept GIR quiet.

-

Zim had changed, and he acknowledged it as he stared at himself nude in the full body mirror in his base. He grew -something he thank Earth's gravitational pull a million times over for- and seemed like a normal teen; aside from green skin, and an overly obnoxious attitude. In the back of his mind, he registered how Dib had changed.

The teen was built for the combat they weekly engaged in. Fighting an even match Zim called it. Dib had slender legs, muscled enough to outrun many people; a lithe build good for handling weapons and.. Zim bit his lips with a grin as he thought of the most noticeable change in Dib's body:

He was flexible.

Oh yes, that quite pleased Zim. Zim pulled a laptop closer to the edge of his bed, setting up the hologram program.

He was going shopping.

-

Zim smiled to himself as he walked into Hi Skool that day, people stared in awe, girls smiling, others frowning. But all were in awe of the almighty Zim, and that's all the Irken cared about. He walked into his first class early, never wanting to mingle with the inferior teens of Earth. There was only one her wanted to be near, and right now, that certain paranormal investigator was sleeping.

Zim, after setting down his bag, walked over to Dib's desk, sitting on the one next to it and kicking the leg of the teen's desk. "Dib-monkey, wake up and entertain ZIM!" He barked, with a teasing smile. Dib grumbled, and waved the order off as he shifted to sleep again. "Noo!" Zim whined, kicking the desk again. "Wake up you infernal human!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up, asshole!" Dib snapped, blinking rapidly and glaring at the Irken. Zim smiled, and leaned back on his hands, staring at the ceiling. Dib took in the outfit immediately. "Zim.. Are you wearing girl's clothes?"

"Yes, Dib-monkey, I am."

"Why?"

"They are much more comfortable than tight, _restraining_ pants," Zim hisses, leaning forward, to nearly brush his non-existent nose with Dib's.

The Irken mimicked a movement he had seen many Earth females do: he crossed one leg over the other, smirking at Dib.

The paranormal investigator's gaze was fixed on the black long sleeve shirt that hung an inch or so past Zim's hips, and the sleeves that obviously pooled as his hands; over that was a bright violet-pink tank top, that rested -had it been by itself- just under his nipples. Dib swallowed as his eyes traced the boots that defined the slim green legs, dark black, with pink straps simply there for decoration. Finally, the hiked up, pink and black plaid skirt. Dib held a hand to his nose, pinching it wearily.

"Does the Dib-monkey like what he sees?" Dib looked away.

"Bug off, Zim."

"Oh, are you getting flustered?" Zim teased, leaning over and whispering in Dib's pierced ear. Dib flinched, and weakly moved one arm to shove Zim off. "Alright, fine.." Zim conceded, raising his hands in defeat; as he walked, he walked as he had practiced. Swinging his hips and smiling. Dib watched him out of the corner of his eyes, and quickly hid his head in his hands.

He didn't seem Zim smirk.

-

Dib walked into the lunchroom, exhausted and irritated. He immediately trudged over to the cross-dressing alien, grabbed the thin wrist before Zim could get to the lunch line, and dragged him back out of the cafeteria. Much to Dib's surprise, Zim didn't object, but followed behind him, just the slightest resistance.

"Alright Zim-" He turned angrily to face the Irken as they walked into a deserted boy's bathroom. "Why the hell are you wearing girl's clothes? I thought you were trying to be a normal human!"

"This is normal, Dib-idiot."

"Guys don't wear girl's clothes!" Dib snapped, his face heating up as he tore his eyes from the exposed skin of Zim's legs, from where the skirt ended and the boots began. A considerable amount was visible between there.

"The do if they're trying to please.. Or seduce someone," Zim pointed out nonchalantly.

"Ah..." Dib was at a lost for words, his finger pointed at Zim, but no accusing words to back it up.

"Who might I be trying to seduce, you wonder?" Dib swallowed, as Zim began pacing as if he was trying to figure out the question for himself. "Well, there's Torque, a big muscular guy, who's every Earth girl's dream," Dib's jaw clenched as something ate at his chest.

"But then there's Keef, a sweetheart, who'd do anything to make their special someone happy," Zim's eyes sparkled at the game he was playing; Dib bit his lips as a growl quietly erupted from his chest.

He realised what was eating at him, very suddenly. It hit him so hard he almost missed Zim's next words.

"And then there's D-"

_Jealousy_.

Dib lunged; crushing his lips against Zim's pale ones in a bruising kiss. He growled openly into the kiss, biting at Zim's lips and demanding entrance. Without noting it, he was granted access, and 3-fingered, claw like hands were at his back, the arms attached wrapped around his neck in a romantic matter. Zim pulled away first, slamming a hand over Dib's mouth to prevent any further interruptions.

"You didn't let me finish, Dib-human," Dib's jealousy cooled immediately, at mostly the mention of his name from Zim's lips. "As I was going to say," Dib leaned into the touch of Zim threading his fingers through the black hair. "Then there's you, Dib. My enemy for.. how long? 5, 6 years? More? I lost track a long time ago.." Dib smiled beneath Zim's hand. "There's you, who grew up, getting smarter than the rest of your peers -aside from me of course- and being so much more.." Zim seemed to search for the right word. "_Sexy_, than any of the others."

Dib's eyes widened in a surprise different from the first time he saw Zim, or today when he saw what Zim was wearing; no this was a pleasant surprise, one his felt he could drown in.

"Dib-human, say something," Zim's voice was bold and confident and cocky as always, but Dib disobeyed the request.

He wrapped his arms possessively around Zim, pulling him closer, and captured his mouth again, forcing entrance into the waiting mouth. Zim's tongue wrapped around his own, and the Irken tugged, smiling into the steamy kiss. Dib broke his tongue free, and sampled the sweet, syrupy taste of Zim's mouth. He ran his hands over Zim's form, resting on his slim hips in favor of bringing their groins together.

Zim broke off the kiss with a hiss of pleasure, and latched his mouth onto Dib's neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. Dib flinched, but moaned as Zim sucked away the liquid, kissing it apologetically.

"You declaring your love for me, yet you still make me bleed," Dib teased, kissing Zim's forehead as the lust subsided oddly fast, replaced with sweet romance.

"Old habits die hard," Zim shot back, pecking Dib on the lips.


End file.
